Digimon Wars
by Drafonis
Summary: Shinji Mayamata is an ordinary high school student. What happens when his father's work comes to haunt him? Will be a Rukato later in the story, as well as OCOC. Rated for violent content in the first chapter, in which there is a nongory shootout. Hiatus.


**Digimon Wars**

A/N: This is an AU story focusing on a cast of original characters, as well as the Tamers.

Disclaimer: Drafonis does not own anything in this story except the original characters. All other characters, names, and properties are owned by Toei, Saban, Disney, and Fox. No profit is intended in the distribution of this fanfiction.

* * *

Episode 1

Shinji's Pain

* * *

Hello. My name is Mayamata Shinji. I am designated the Digi-form specialist of the military, but that's besides the point.

This all started three years ago, when I was twelve years old living in a large apartment on a fairly expensive street with my parents. My father was a computer programmer working on a method to create more powerful interface software to the Digital World, though he didn't know that. Most of the project details were classified. My mother was a nurse at the local military hospital.

On that day, I had come home early from school because I had received a phone call asking me to come home from Father. Suddenly, I heard Mother scream in fear, and I heard Father run somewhere in his room and then more of his footsteps heading toward my door. It was open, and Father gestured for me to run to the window.

The faces of two officers, their faces hidden behind two identical pistols, appeared in view. Father fired once, dropping one of the military officers. But the second fired into Father's stomach.

I broke into a run, hearing bullets whizzing around me. The window was closed, so I dove through it. One bullet entered my shoulder.

Hitting the ground on a roll, I began to run to my best friend's house. There were no gunshots coming from my house, so I figured that they didn't want to attract any more attention from the neighbors.

"Ah, Shinji. What... Oh, you're bleeding! Come on inside." Katsu, my best friend, said when I knocked on the door. She normally wore blue jeans, a red sweater, and kept her auburn hair in a ponytail, though now she was in plain white pajamas, since it _was _night, and her hair was loose, going down to her shoulders.

Katsu's father was in the same lab as my father, though they had different specialties. My father worked in software engineering, while Katsu's father was a weapon's engineer. This obviously pointed to the research being military-oriented.

Grateful for Katsu's hospitality, I walked into the house, which was only slightly smaller than my own, though it was probably being sold, since, after all, whoever had ordered Father's assassination probably didn't want anything left tying his existence to this world. But they had failed, hadn't they?

"So, Shinji, what happened? I heard gunfire coming from your place..." Katsu said, in a worried voice.

"It was terrible. They got Father and Mother..." I said, tears streaming from my eyes as I said this.

"Who?"

"Someone... I couldn't really tell... But they're the one's who got my arm as well."

"Well, in that case, it's not safe for you to stay in town... But where? Wait, I know!" at this, Katsu ran up to her room to get something. I stayed downstairs, clutching my shoulder in pain.

A few minutes later, she came back, holding what looked like a red cell-phone in her hand. "Here, take this. It'll help you where you'll have to go in order to survive." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you can't stay in Japan, and there's no way you can leave the country. But there is one place you'll be relatively safe. However, you can't get there by car, train, plane, boat, bike, or foot. The only way to get there is by warping in. To do that, you need a Digital Controller, which is what this is. I already have one, since my dad managed to get one from where he worked, but I doubt you do. Normally, I wouldn't consider sending you there, Shinji."

"Why not?"

"That world is inhabited by creatures called Digimon, and they are very dangerous. Of course, if you have an assigned Digimon, then you'll be able to have it fight, or even use your Digital Controller to fuse with it. That is what is called your Digi-Form. Anyway, you'd better go. They probably saw you come..."

Sure enough, there was a sharp knock on the door, and Katsu motioned for me to hide behind a couch, which happened to stand far enough away from the wall to allow one teenager room to hide.

"I understand that you're a friend of Mayamata Shinji, is that right, Katsu-san?" the agent asked.

"Yes, that is correct, sir." Katsu said coldly, as though she would've liked nothing better than to punch the agent in the face. But that would have been fatal for her.

"Well, if you see him, tell him to go to the police station. He's involved in something big, and there are people who want him dead." the agent said, and walked away.

Once the coast was clear, Katsu motioned for me to come out, which I did gladly. I was getting rather cramped.

"Now, we have no time to lose. I'll contact you through the Digital Controller once the coast is clear. If you find a partner, do not refuse his help, and stay alert constantly. Now only are there hostile Digimon there, but humans have set up bases there after the D-Reaper incident in West Shinjuku in an attempt to keep the Digital World at bay." Katsu said. "Now, just press the 'Send' button."

I complied, and was surrounded in bright white light. When the light died down, I saw that I was in a clearing, by a large lake. At least I ended up in a good spot.

I walked up to the lake to wash my face, when suddenly something erupted in the middle of the lake, revealing a rather large sea serpent. It had bluish scales, and on it's face was a gold bone mask.

My Digital Controller beeped to life, and a voice began to play out of it. It identified the serpent as "Seadramon" and suggested caution.

Seadramon noticed me, and started attacking. At the same time, a round, pink ball flew out from the tree and struck the serpent in the face. It roared, shaking the surrounding leaves, and threw the ball at me.

The ball struck me in the stomach, causing me to fall onto my back, but also allowed a closer look at the creature that had saved me... For the moment.

Besides it's pink, ballish form, the only thing interesting about it was the fact that it's mouth took up most of it's face. It had short, catlike ears and large red eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked it.

"My name is Namazumon. You must be Shinji." it said.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" I asked again.

"I'll explain everything, but I have to stop Seadramon first." Namazumon said. "Fish Breath!"

At this, an aquamarine-colored blob flew at Seadramon. The serpent-like Digimon didn't bother to dodge, so Namazumon's attack hit it in the face. The creature pulled back, startled, but quickly recovered.

"Ice Arrow!" it yelled, shooting a storm of ice at me. Namazumon jumped at me, knocking me out of the way, but it was hit by the ice. A thick layer of the glimmery, cold substance formed around it.

"Namazumon!" I yelled in despair. Immediately, my Digital Controller started beeping, and Namazumon started glowing. The ice covering him started giving way.

"Namazumon digivolve... Kaimon!" at this, Namazumon was replaced by a gigantic clam. It's shell was bright red in color, with what looked like eyes inside the shell. "Ocean's Song!"

At this, a bright light came out of Kaimon's shell, along with a soothing song. The light struck Seadramon hard in it's head, causing the monster to freeze docilely. A calm look came over the serpent's face, and it dived into the lake. Then, Kaimon turned back into Namazumon.

"Namazumon, are you all right?" I asked, running up to the Digimon who had risked it's life to protect me.

"Yes, I am, Shinji. I'm sorry... But I won't be able to protect you for a little while." Namazumon said.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you." I replied, taking the small Digimon into my arms and walked over to a cave at the edge of the forest. Setting Namazumon down, I walked into the forest cautiously and took branches to make a fire so that we wouldn't freeze to death in the cave. Then, I took another pole and made a makeshift fishing pole using some of the leaves. Then I put it into the lake, hoping I didn't get the Seadramon or anything even worse.

Fortunately, I was able to avoid any powerful aquatic Digimon, while catching four edible-looking fish. I cooked two of the fish for breakfast, and smoked the other two.

Now having nothing to do, I picked up a few stones and started throwing them at a wall, contemplating my situation. I was now an orphan, and being hunted by... Who? It was all so confusing, I felt like screaming at the full moon, yet I decided against it. Who knew what other enemies lurked in the night? Only Namazumon did, and he was asleep.

Eventually, I fell asleep at last, drifting into a restless slumber of the kind that only hunted people can imagine.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was a good start. I realize that the Tamers weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the story, at around chapter 2. I just want to establish Shinji's relationship with Namazumon first. 


End file.
